youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Oxnard
Oxnard (こうしくん, Kōshi-kun, Spanish "Manchitas") is a tall, gluttonous hamster. He is Hamtaro's best friend and is the husband of Pepper. Oxnard is a food-loving hamster, he is usually seen eating, and, like most of the hamsters, he is easily tempted by sunflower seeds, but seems to be more in a craze due to his large appetite. Character Oxnard is a food-loving hamster, he is usually seen eating, and, like most of the hamsters, he is easily tempted by sunflower seeds. He is Hamtaro's first and best friend, and it is also a coincidence that their owners are best friends at school. Oxnard is a rather clumsy hamster but can also be a caring friend to Hamtaro. Although he goes on many adventures like the rest of the Ham-Hams, he doesn't seem to be as active as they are, having to visibly run slower than the others. He is usually seen with a sunflower seed in case he gets hungry. Oxnard is very loyal, and, despite being a coward, he can be very brave. Friendships Hamtaro Oxnard was the first hamster Hamtaro met after moving into their new house, and the two have been best friends since. They were neighbours until Oxnard went to be with Pepper. Even their owners are best friends. Relationships Pepper Oxnard and Pepper are official lovers. Oxnard first admitted his feelings in Oxnard's Big Crush. Oxnard loves her deeply, he loses weight for her, and later Oxnard stays at Dylan's farm with her. In the last episode, Happy Ham-Ham Wedding! Oxnard and Pepper return to the Ham-Hams to announce they are getting married, and do so at the end with every Ham-Ham they have met invited (excluding ones only seen in OVAs, movies, and games). Notable Episodes * Jingle, the Wanderer (#10) * The Snoozer Mystery! (#20) * Oxnard's Big Crush (#37) * Welcome Pepper! (#42) * Pepper's Visit! (#53) * A Fortune Comes True! (#69) * The Baby Goat (#70) * Let's Dance, Ham-Hams! (#110) * Oxnard Shows True Love (#119) * Run, Pepper! (#179) * Big Penelope (#220) * Nice To See You, Pepper! (#242) * Oxnard and Pepper (#285) * Happy Ham-Ham Wedding! (#296) Trivia *His and the club's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), Vanellope Von Schweetz, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery See also:Oxnard/Gallery Category:Hamsters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Hamtaro Characters